Knox Rocks: A Year in the Life of Ronald Knox
by VitameatavegaminGirl
Summary: Embark upon a shinigamitacular journey as you, dear reader, follow our wonderful Ronnie Knox as he goes about his life for one whole year. (That totally sounded like it came out of a cheesy, coin shop paperback...anyway, it's nothing much but I hope you like it! Please R&R.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me + boredom + long conference + pen + overactive imagination + piece of paper that's already full of words = This.**

 **I will do my best to update everyday (it is called _A_ Year _in the Life of Ronald Knox_ ) but I make no promises. Each one will be consecutive in his world, regardless if they are in the real world.**

 **Hope I do okay at keeping Ronnie in character. Shout at me if I'm not.**

 **(Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but do not, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.)**

* * *

Entry #1

Dear Dia-wait…that sounds lame…umm…oh! Sup'! Ronald Knox, Shinigami extraordinaire, speaking! I am currently being tortured to death by boredom. I'm stuck at a Rules and Regs meeting that doesn't seem to have an end in sight. And I mean, come on! How is it possible for people to talk about stuff like this for such a long time?! Okay…I'm done now. Sorry 'bout that.

Anyway, my senpai aren't being of much help to me. William-senpai is the worst offender and all Sutcliff-senpai has done is check his make up in his little mirror and fix it if necessary. He's done it, like, 27 times in the past four minutes! XD

Ugh…I'm so bored.

It's been, like, another twenty or thirty minutes and there doesn't seem to be an end in sight! DX How much longer do I have to do this?! What's so great about rules anyway?! At least they haven't taken my notebook away. Honestly, I think they think (or want to think) that I'm taking notes. Kind of ironic, ya know? They're babbling 'bout their dumb rules and think I actually give a darn? Really? I mean, come on, how stupid can they be? Ugh…

Okay, it's been a little while longer and William-senpai is giving me a funny look. I think he's onto me. I'm gonna have to close up shop for today, but maybe I'll try to work on this journal/diary (or whatever the heck ya wanna call it) tomorrow. Later, oh so _dear_ reader.

* * *

 **Okay so I hope you liked it and will review!  
**

 **(Also, I need to get a little ranting off my chest, so bear with me for a bit: GRAAAHHH! WHY DOES TECHNOLOGY HAVE TO FAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!? All right. I'm done complaining. Haah...my laptop broke down and I am in dire need of a writer's fix. This is also kind of a result of that. o.0 Thanks for listening/reading.)**

 **VGirl out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made it!**

 **Thanks to BlackButlerFan13 for fav/following this and I hope you like this one too! :)**

* * *

Sup! Knox is back in action!

So, here is a small recap of my day so far: paperwork, the occasional boring soul to reap, more paperwork, some training with Sutcliff-senpai, paperwork, a scolding from William-senpai for not paying attention during yesterday's meeting (so he did find out), even more paperwork, and to top it all off, my girlfriend dumped me for being too much of a flirt…

Great. Just great.

I wonder if it's possible for Shinigamis to stab themselves in the eye without it hurting too much. Cause if it is, I really want to right about now. Haaah…oh well, there's always tomorrow, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Tomorrow's gonna be even worse! Ugggggggh…

All right, I'm done being pessimistic now. On an optimistic note, I'm learning a lot from Sutcliff-senpai and I figured out a new way to get paperwork done even faster than before. The secret…a little futuristic thing called…drumroll please…Google! It's not exactly legal (considering I'm messing with the future) but it's really useful and will pretty much do whatever I want it to. All I have to do is type in some words into this thing called a 'search bar' and it spits out a bunch of different blue…

…

…

Oh, sorry, I went to go see if I could come up with a word to describe the blue thingies, but then I got caught up in seeing if I could find myself on it (I did) and after that I started looking through these really funny things called "My Zombie Apocalypse Team." They are majorly funny and I got carried away. Anyway…I don't even remember what I was gonna write after the blue thingy's name…oh well, it doesn't matter. I should be heading to dinner. I know it's kinda late, but most Shinigami are free at night so the cafeteria is open till the wee small hours of the morning.

All righty, with that, I, the great Ronald Knox, am signing off!

Bye!

* * *

 **Oh, and btw, that whole 'My Zombie Apocalypse Team' is a real thing. And I really did get caught up looking at them while trying to figure out what to call the blue thingies...talk about living the story.  
**

 **Anyway, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being late!**

 **Thanks to BlackButlerFan13 for letting me use Mara (if you have any corrections or opinions as to how I should use her feel free to let me know) and for reviewing in general.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay…so I've got some good news to counter the bad day I had yesterday….I've got…a…NEW GIRLFIRIEND! XD XD XD

She is soooooo amazing and I love her to death! Hey, that was kinda funny…heh, 'love her to death,' hehehehe!

Anyway, her name is Mara, she is absolutely gorgeous, and she is also a Shinigami. Sutcliff-senpai introduced us and I must say that if he ever asks me for a favor, I will gladly do it! XD

Oh and also…ACK! Mara!

Hello there! This is Mara, Ronnie's girlfriend! I figured that since we started dating I should, at the very least, introduce myself to his journal! All right then…*inhales deeply* (Knox: Don't write out what you're doing, Stupid. Mara: Shut up, Ronnie. I'm introducing myself. Knox: By breathing? Mara: Be quiet! Knox: First you take over my journal and know you want me to be quiet?! NO! Mara: *gives him a death glare* Yes. Knox: *shrinks back a bit* Why are you writing this down too? Mara: Cause I want to. Got a problem with that? Knox: *grumbles annoyed* Yes as a matter of fac- Mara: Haah?! Knox: Uhh…No, dear! Hahaha…*trails off sheepishly* Mara: *huffs and continues to write*) My name is Mara, which means- (Knox: You already said your name. Mara: *irked that he is still interrupting* I know, Ronnie. Let me finish.) which means either 'sea,' a Hindu goddess of death, or 'bitter,' depending on where you are from. Anyway, I'm really glad that Grell introduced me to Ronnie and, even though he can be a bit of a pain sometimes, I really like him and can't wait to see how our relationship blossoms! (Knox: Aww! I love you too, Mara! *hugs her tightly and squeals* Mara: *giggles and closes journal*)

* * *

 **I've got the next chapter up so please go right on ahead!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chappie (I don't remember who used this in one of their A/Ns but I love the term! XD ) #4!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sorry 'bout yesterday. Mara and I were working on paperwork together and I got bored and started writing. I'll try not to do that again. Anyway, at the moment I am chilling in my pjs while simultaneously writing and reading this really cool book I got from, like a couple hundred years in the future. It's about something called World War II and I have to say, it seems totally impossible. I mean, how could tiny little Germany and tiny little Japan even stand a chance against America, England, and Russia! It's silly! I know it's supposed to have actually happened, but I would have to see it for myself to believe it.

Hmm…I can't think of anything else to write at the moment. Today was pretty normal and I have to admit I kind of miss the days when big things happened each day. Like that whole zombie escapade on the sinking ship! Fighting Sebastian and Undertaker with Sutcliff-senpai was a lot of fun! XD

Haaah…I'm tired. Plus I've got a bunch of stuff on my plate tomorrow. Paperwork from weeks ago, thirty-seven on the to-die list, and I've got a date with Mara, and Sutcliff-senpai wants me to help him train some of the new Shinigami.

Later!

* * *

 **Please review! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

 **BlackButlerFan13: I'm glad you liked it! Interesting issue she has. I'll do my best with it! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Helloooo! This is Grell! I found Ronnie-kun's diary as I was heading into the cafeteria! He must have dropped it when he left to go on his date with Mara-chaaaan! Oh, well! I'll give it to him when he gets back. For now, why don't I have some fun with it! Since Ronnie-kun doesn't have very many entries just yet, I'll see if I can get all of his friends (and maybe some enemies) to write something in it! Ufu!

First off is William! Oh, Wiiiiiill! Would you mind writing a little something to Ronnie-kun in his journal?

(Will: Yes, actually, I mind. Grell: Oh, come now, surely you can write just a little blurb, right? Will: *sighs heavily and acquiesces*)

Work is life, don't you dare forget that, Knox.

(Will: There, is that enough? Grell: Yeeeees! Thank you, Wiiiill! Will: *huffs and slams his door in Grell's face*)

Ouch…now then, next…hmm…how about Undertaker? I think I saw him around a couple days ago. (*Grell opens a portal into the human world and searches for a bit until he finds Undertaker*) Undertaaaaker! There you are! Would you mind writing something in Ronnie-kun's diary? I'm trying to get everyone he knows to write something.

(Undertaker: I don't mind writing something. Grell: Thaaaank you! *hands him journal and pen* Undertaker: Oh, no need for the pen. I have my own. *pulls out creepy skull pen that uses red ink*)

Ronald Knox. If you do anything to make my Mara cry I will destroy you and give you a burial worthy of the most disgusting, repulsive criminal. Then, I will bring you back and make you act as my puppy dog. Don't think I won't either.

(Undertaker: *hands the book back to Grell and gives him a chilling grin* Make sure he reads that, understand? Grell: *gulps and nods hastily before bolting off to find someone else*) Hmm…let's see…how about Sebby and the brat! They must have some words to say. (*goes to Phantomhive manor and seeks out Sebastian*) Sebas-chaaaan! (Sebby: Oh, please no. Grell: Sebby, would you write something to Ronnie-kun? I found his journal a little while ago and am trying to get people to write in it. Sebby: Who's that? Grell: Ronald Knox! You remember, the blonde young man you met on that sinking ship. Sebby: Ah, yes. I remember him. All right, I'll write something. *Grell gives him the book and a pen*)

Knox, please do not ever interfere in Young Master's plans again. If you do, I will have to do something drastic. Also, the next time I see you remind me to bash your head in for calling me old.

(Sebby: *hands book back to Grell and turns to leave* Grell: Wait! Would it be okay if Ciel-kun wrote something too? Sebby: *grimaces and sighs, but agrees with a quick nod*) Okay, so I won't keep going into detail about what I say to get everyone to write. Instead I'll just let them write their piece and then write their name. Here goes!

 _Get a hair-cut, stupid. Ciel Phantomhive_

Arf! Woof, bark bark. Grrrrrrrr… Pluto

Don't forget to enjoy life and stop to smell the flowers as you go! By the way, I wrote Plu-plu's part too, hehe! Finnian

I don't know who you are but I hope you have a nice day! Mey-rin

 **Knox 'em dead, kiddo! Har har har! Baldroy**

 ** _No matter who harms our master, these servants will not have mercy on them. Ho ho ho… Tanaka_**

 _Drop by my shop aaaaany time! Lau_

 **Curry! It's the food of life! YAAAAH! 26th Prince of Bengal, Soma Asman Kadar**

 **Jo ajna. Words to live by. Agni**

 ** _Oh! How hard it is to be beautifu-_** Sorry, that was the Viscount of Druitt. I can't stand him.

 _You should stop by sometime so I can make you adorable! I guarantee I shall succeed! Elizabeth Midford_

Stay away from my sister, punk! Edward Midford

Stay out of trouble. Please, I have enough work as is. Frederick Aberline

Don't forget to have lots of fun while you're still a kid! You can never get those years back…so get in as much trouble as you can! Hahaha! Edward Aberline

Whelp, that's all the people I can find so I guess I'll go return this now.

Bye-bye~!

* * *

 **Btw, this chapter was mostly me entertaining myself with all the thousands of different fonts Microsoft Word has loaded on their program. The original looks insane! XD  
**

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! It's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories but today is kind of special so I'll be updating all of them (well _most_ is a more accurate word to use) at once! XD**

* * *

Entry #6

I can't believe Sutcliff-senpai did that. Haaah…at least no one said anything mean. I also know who to avoid for the next couple decades! -_-

Anyway, my date with Mara was awesome! We got take out from this amazing little Italian restaurant (in Italy, no less) and ate on top of the Chateau de Versailles in France. Afterward, we walked around the streets of Broadway (New York) and caught a late showing of some silly romcom that both of us thought was hilarious. When that was done we went back to HQ, said good night, and went our separate ways. (*sighs happily*) I love that girl…

When I got back to my room I found Sutcliff-senpai sniffing around my dorm room (not literally, but you know what I mean). He quickly shoved this journal into my hands and muttered a quick, 'I don't think I should have messed with this. Sorry.' After that, he dashed off, probably desperate to get to bed.

I wish I hadn't looked at what everyone wrote. It was a mess! And all that horrible handwriting! Ugh! Oh, well…I'll get him back eventually. All I need is a little time to plot. Maybe I can even get William-senpai to help me. And that transfer recruit that looks up to me so much!

I haven't told you about him? Well…I don't think I want to. Not yet at least! Heh heh! Don't worry, I will at some point, just not yet! XP

Later!

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next Knox time! :)**

* * *

Entry #7

Okay, so I decided to cut you some slack and tell you about my new kouhai. His name is Marcus Willoughby and he just went through his orientation with William and Sutcliff-senpai. Speaking of which, I was thinking-yes, I know it's dangerous, but in this case I'll make an exception-I was kind of wondering, why do I all ways call Sutcliff-senpai by his last name and William by his first? William is older and more experienced and Sutcliff-senpai is well, you know, Sutcliff-senpai…very odd.

Anyway, Marcus is a sweet kid who just recently became a Shinigami. He's, like, majorly tall (6' 2") and wears tiny little spectacles. He really looks up to me (cue big puffed up cartoon head and small, circular, bragging blush marks). And why shouldn't he? I am the epitome of perfection. I've got a great girlfriend, a slick death scythe, awesome glasses, great hair, a super strong bod, sweet moves, lots of experience…and so on. I'm sure you get the gist…

Yeah…I don't believe me either.

Haaah...sorry, I've been a little down lately so I guess I'm trying to lift my own spirits. Oh well, I suppose I can always just go cry to Maya or Sutcliff-senpai if I really get depressed.

Anywaaaaay, I'll have to get Marcus to come sign or write an entry in my journal.

Later peeps!

Knox out

* * *

 **Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
